Virtual worlds represent the latest technological forefront and present a tremendous new outlet for both structured and unstructured virtual collaboration, virtual gaming and exploration, and real-life simulation in virtual world spaces. A virtual world is a computer-based simulated environment for a user to participate via a virtual representation, referred to as an “avatar”. In a virtual world, e.g., SECOND LIFE® owned by Linden Lab, a virtual world user is provided with tools to view, navigate, and modify the virtual world space and participate in its virtual activities. These virtual activities, along with various yet to be created new dimensions, provide a wide open arena for creative and new advertising methods and mechanisms. A virtual universe is a combination of multiple virtual worlds that are interlinked. The interlinked virtual worlds are not currently in place but have been discussed in open forums and are well understood in terms of enabling arts.